Aircraft control panels and aircraft displays with three-dimensional sensing inputs for recognizing user gestures lack a physical, perceivable surface in a three-dimensional active sensing region. The lack of a physical, perceivable surface makes it difficult for users to maintain their hand positions relative to the three-dimensional active sensing region.